conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asian Free Trade Agreement
Might as well make the administrative cap be Singapore, since it was the treaty of Singapore?Woogers 21:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I guess the EAF will provide the secretary general to make it equal. And also, why is your time zone as -1 to -4? Japan and Korea are +9 now... Detectivekenny 22:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Consider it a typo lol. I'll fix it. And I thought it was +8.Woogers 22:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Yarphei's +8, but I don't want to have to edit the article on Yarphei just to add the time zone. Sooo... Say our countries talked awhile and decided: *No tariffs with each other *No quotas with each other (except on illegal drugs, duh) *Have diplomatic talks every, say, week (by Internet, and every three months visit in person). *Assist each other financially if possible. *Voluntarily protect the environment and encourage reasearch in that field, but not cracking down on corporations. Any thing else? My mind's sizzled. Detectivekenny 02:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you make a map of AFTA? :) Detectivekenny 02:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, I love it. And sure, I'll draw up a map when I get home iiiinn...... about 7 hours.Woogers 02:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Internet Meetings (Roleplay) on Mondays? Woogers 03:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) What about them? Detectivekenny 20:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Is that a good day? Woogers 23:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Definitely. We could have trade reforms every so often. Detectivekenny 01:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So Woog, I have to cut down slightly on my use of the Wiki, sadly, but I hope to still be having diplomatic talks. Can we do them around UTC 2:30 on Mondays? We could archive them as well. Even though it would be 9:30 ET on Sunday, that would be 15:30/16:30 in our countries. What do you think? Detectivekenny 19:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Time Zone Is it okay with you to create a unified AFTA time zone at +8.5, Woog? It might be a little inconvenient to the Namuro-ans but it would help facilitate better communication and travel and make trading easier. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 12:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What exactly are the benefits of a 30 minute offset? Woogers(lol what ) 13:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei's at +8, and EAF is at +8 and +9, so it's a compromise. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't answer the question thoooough. There has to be a good reason. Woogers(lol what ) 13:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Facilitating trading, communication, and travel. It is so hard getting off Hawai'ian Time lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How much do you think it'll cost? Woogers(lol what ) 13:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Idk. Not too much, but maybe enough to reprint new editions of lots of factual books, etc, and to air the TV programs with information. Why? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of If the effects don't justify the cause, then there's no point of change. Woogers(lol what ) 13:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It saves the trouble for prospecting businesspeople traveling in AFTA of having to adjust and reset clocks, contributing to the success of AFTA. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I suppose, but I don't see a really good benefit. It's just an hour, they can shake it off. Woogers(lol what ) 18:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It can make trans-AFTA communication easier, though. Here I found a website listing benefits of a single time zone. And the cost would almost be nothing, so what's the harm? I take back what I said about factual books, because I still see brand-new factual books with Czechoslovakia, unified Yugoslavia, and the Soviet Union. The only harm would be taking a minute off television stations' commercials, for maybe a month, to air the information. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Alright. Lol new books that talk about the CCCP? I lol'd. Also Yugoslavia. Czechoslovakia, not so much, because I still call it that. Woogers(lol what ) 23:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Idk I got a new book including a map, and for some reason, the borders in Europe and Asia were really outdated. The book was from 2003 lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC)